Star Ninjas
''Star Ninjas ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the second entry in the series. Plot In Brooklyn, New York, four teenage girls must master the mystical and ancient powers of the Dragon Stones which gives them control over the elements of Air, Forest, Fire, and Earth. Under the guidence of their all-knowning mentor Tomi and the aid of the shape-shifting fox spirit Kitsune, they battle the dark forces of Raion and his yokai army who are bent on destruction. Characters Main Characters *'Chihiro "Hiro" Akiyama '- the 13-year-old Japanese-American leader of the Star Ninjas. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright red. *'Dana Oberlin' - the 13-year-old athlete. Her hair is blond and her eye color is blue. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright yellow. *'Valerie McPiper' - the 13-year-old snob. Her hair is masculine and light brown and her eye color is brown. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright blue. *'Alexandra Sanderson' - the 13-year-old lover. Her hair color is orange and her eye color is green. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright green. *'Tammy Nighter'- the 15-year-old *'Kitsune' - a fox spirit and companion of the Star Ninjas. *'Master Tomi' - the Star Ninja's master. Villains *'Raion' - The main enemy of the Star Ninjas Supporting Characters *'Haru Akiyama' - Hiro's father who works as a businessman. *'Mei Akiyama' - Hiro's mother who works as a surgeon. *'Betsy' - Dana's mother who works as their high school teacher. *'Julie '- Valerie's mother who works as a florist. She divorced her husband who left her and Valerie. *'Steve' - Hiro's young love interest who loves to play soccer in PE. *'Raquel' - Hiro's rival who is the same age and height, except with black hair and purple eyes. Always tries to break up Steve and Hiro, but her plans always backfire on her. *'The Orlando Star Teens' - direct from Orlando, Florida, the group of seven high school girls consisting of Ella Jonas, Inidra Cooper, Sandra Delfini, Felicia Natura, Lisa Kuki, Tanya Trueno, and Sheila Moyo who came to New York City for vacation. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alyson Stoner *April Stewart *Ariel Winter - Valerie *Benjamin Diskin *Coco Grayson - Tammy *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Danielle Judovits *Dante Basco - Steve *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Raquel *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader *Dionne Quan *Greg Cipes *Grey DeLisle - Sandra, Maria *Hoon Lee - Master Tomi *Hynden Walch *Isabella Acres - Dana *James Sie - Haru *Jeff Bennett *Jennifer Hale *Jessica DiCicco *Jessica Flower *John DiMaggio *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kevin Michael Richardson - Raion *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Lacey Chabert *Laraine Newman *Laura Bailey *Lauren Tom *Madison Pettis - Alexandra *Mae Whitman - Betsy *Maurice LaMarche *Mark Hamill *Max Charles - Stevie *Michaela Zee - Chihiro "Hiro" *Ming-Na Wen - Mei *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Phil LaMarr *Quinton Flynn *Rob Paulsen - Kitsune *S. Scott Bullock *Scott Menville *Stephanie Morgenstern *Susan Eisenberg *Tara Platt *Tara Strong - Felicia, Julie *Tom Kenny *Vyvan Pham - Lisa *Wayne Knight *Wil Wheaton *Will Friedle *Yuri Lowenthal Production Reception Gallery Pudding Mew Mew.png|Dana Oberlin Cure Black.png|Valerie McPiper Yolei Digimon.png|Alexandra Sanderson See Also Category:Star Teens Unite!